


Flame

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Never felt like any blessing [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Missing Moment from "The Sunset Of Solheim", What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Vi era stato un tempo in cui Ifrit era stato uno dei Siderei più amati e venerati di tutta Eos. Vi erano feste in suo onore, preghiere e templi eretti solo per cercare il suo favore.Ad Ifrit era sempre piaciuta quell'attenzione e, come il più generoso di quegli esseri divini, era solito accontentare ogni capriccio di quei mortali che tanto lo amavano. Aveva dato loro il fuoco, per proteggersi dal freddo e dalle tenebre, ed era rimasto incantato dinanzi alla loro capacità di apprendimento quando li aveva visti utilizzare il suo stesso dono per costruire e plasmare altri materiali.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Era una gioia appiccare il fuoco. (Ray Bradbury, Farenheit 451)  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Ifrit  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1020  
>  **➥ Note:** Punto di vista di Ifrit delle vicende iniziali della mia LongFic "The Sunset of Solheim"

Vi era stato un tempo in cui Ifrit era stato uno dei Siderei più amati e venerati di tutta Eos. Vi erano feste in suo onore, preghiere e templi eretti solo per cercare il suo favore.

Ad Ifrit era sempre piaciuta quell'attenzione e, come il più generoso di quegli esseri divini, era solito accontentare ogni capriccio di quei mortali che tanto lo amavano. Aveva dato loro il fuoco, per proteggersi dal freddo e dalle tenebre, ed era rimasto incantato dinanzi alla loro capacità di apprendimento quando li aveva visti utilizzare il suo stesso dono per costruire e plasmare altri materiali.

Gli esseri umani erano sempre stati affascinanti per lui. La loro vita era breve ma sembravano non curarsene più di tanto, erano ovviamente spaventati dalla morte ma non vivevano con quel terrore a perseguitarli. Erano ingegnosi e capaci di grandi cose anche senza l'utilizzo della magia ed erano tante le volte in cui, di nascosto da Bahamut, trasformava il suo corpo in quello di un umano e si mischiava tra di loro pur di vivere in prima persona le esistenze di quei mortali.

Spesso la sua compagna per quelle avventure era Shiva, la sua amata Glaciale. Si completavano con i loro poteri opposti, e il loro amore condiviso per gli esseri umani li aveva portati a creare estati un po' più lunghe e inverni miti.

E Ifrit era felice e provava gioia in tutto quello che riguardava gli abitanti di Eos. Era un essere millenario che non avrebbe mai affrontato la morte e che avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi il susseguirsi di innumerevoli generazioni di umani, li avrebbe osservati fare nuove scoperte, crescere e morire in un ciclo continuo che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.  _ Ifrit era davvero felice _ , ma come aveva spesso sentito dire dagli umani:  _ tutto era destinato a finire. _

Non il ciclo della vita dei mortali, ma bensì la loro fede negli Dei. Lentamente avevano iniziato ad affidarsi alla scienza e alle loro scoperte tecnologiche, avevano imparato a vivere senza i doni dei Siderei e solo pochi continuavano a venerare quelle creature divine.

«È normale», sosteneva Ramuh, «saremo sempre delle figure importanti nella loro storia, ma anche l'uomo deve crescere e imparare».

Ifrit, però, non era d'accordo. Si era sentito tradito da quei mortali che tanto aveva aiutato e amato. Voleva solo che anche loro continuassero ad adorarlo e ad avere bisogno di lui, desiderava che tutto rimanesse così come era iniziato.

Non era possibile, e quel suo carattere talvolta un po' infantile e volubile come le fiamme, lo aveva portato a isolarsi e a vedere Eos in modo cupo... lo aveva spinto a desiderare di distruggere tutto quello che avevano creato per costringere i mortali a ripartire da zero. Avrebbero imparato dai loro errori, e quando le fiamme avrebbero smesso di divorare ogni cosa, sarebbero di nuovo potuti tornare alle loro vite: consapevoli della presenza degli Dei.

Era sbagliato e ne era pienamente consapevole, ma non poteva fare a meno di provare quei sentimenti così oscuri.

«Il tempo lenirà queste tue ferite», aveva cercato di consolarlo Bahamut, ed Ifrit gli aveva dato ragione, accettando il fatto che prima o poi quella sua rabbia si sarebbe sopita. Forse sarebbe stato in grado di ragionare come Ramuh e gli altri Siderei. Sapeva di esserne in grado perché in quanto Dio doveva essere al di sopra di tutto... ma quando a quel tradimento da parte degli umani si unì anche quello della sua amata Shiva, Ifrit si sentì sprofondare.

Aveva gridato tutta la sua rabbia, aveva fatto infuocare il suo intero corpo per dare sfogo alla sua rabbia, aveva provato ad ascoltare Bahamut e gli altri ma niente era stato in grado di placarlo.

Shiva, la sua amata, lo aveva tradito con un mortale. Aveva calpestato il suo amore ed ignorato il malcontento che stava già logorando il suo animo. Come aveva potuto pugnalarlo alle spalle in quel modo? Infrangere una delle più antiche Leggi degli Dei che vietavano quel genere di putride relazione?

Trovava assurdo che proprio lei, che tanto aveva amato, fosse stata in grado di macchiarsi di quel peccato. Non poteva sopportarlo e un qualcosa dentro di sé, un'oscurità e una malignità che non aveva mai provato, avevano iniziato ad alimentare quella negatività dandogli in un certo qual modo una sorta di sollievo.

Un messaggio nascosto intriso di certezza: solo cancellando tutto quello che lo aveva fatto soffrire sarebbe stato in grado di sentirsi di nuovo bene.

I mortali l'avevano tradito. Shiva lo aveva tradito e con lei anche gli altri Siderei che si erano eretti a protezione della Dea. Per quel motivo, animato dai sentimenti neonati nel suo animo, l'avrebbero pagata tutti, uno ad uno.

Eos sarebbe rinata dalle ceneri: conscia del prezzo pagato da chi aveva sottovalutato Ifrit, l'Ardente.

Aveva atteso paziente il momento di attaccare Solheim, la città nella quale Shiva di era rifugiata con il suo mortale. Aveva alimentato la sua rabbia e la sete di vendetta, e quando sferrò il suo attacco si poté dire quasi soddisfatto.

Le fiamme avevano iniziato a divorare palazzi e persone. Poteva vedere le costruzioni piegarsi e crollare sotto quelle lingue di fuoco e sentiva le urla di dolore e di disperazione degli esseri umani, incapaci di controllare la rabbia dei Siderei.

Gli venne da ridere dinanzi a quello spettacolo ed anche se la sua risata risuonò quasi estranea alle sue stesse orecchie - maligna e priva di quell'allegria che aveva sempre sentito parte del suo animo -, Ifrit decise di non volersi fermare.

Non sarebbe più stato il Sidereo più amato ma sarebbe diventato il più temuto. Il passato sarebbe bruciato insieme a tutto il resto, perché il fuoco era in grado di distruggere tutto. Avrebbe cancellato l'impertinenza umana e avrebbe anche donato a Shiva tanto di quel dolore quanto il suo tradimento aveva distrutto l'anima di luce di Ifrit.

Rise ancora, folle ma in un certo qual modo anche  _ felice _ , e lanciando delle altre palle di fuoco continuò con la sua opera di vendetta.

Per Ifrit, in quel momento, non poteva esistere gioia più grande di quella che gli stavano donando le fiamme.


End file.
